Une histoire de parfum
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Ecrit pour la nuit des lemons de la ficothèque ardente : thème : pharmacien - conscience, lieu, travail. Sakura se fait harceler par son petit ami jusqu'à son lieu de travail. UA. Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.


Sakura avait toujours été claire avec Sasuke.

Elle pouvait être la plus amoureuse des femmes qui cédait à beaucoup de ces caprices en privé et il pouvait être un bel hommes avec des envies franches, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

L'une d'entre elle pouvait être définie comme venir prendre son ordonnance à son guichet et en profiter pour discuter préservatifs.

"J'essaie par tous les moyens d'amener ma petite amie au sexe oral, mais je manque sérieusement d'arguments.

- Je pense que vous ne savez pas du tout vous y prendre."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, accusant le reproche.

"Je ne manque pourtant pas d'inventivité."

Sakura regarda méchamment la longue file d'attente que son amoureux créait.

"Ah, si elle pouvait céder", soupira-t-il dramatiquement, alors que leur voisine gloussait d'amusement.

Le fait que la voisine l'ait vu se promener tout nu sur son balcon rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Sakura. Une violente dispute avait éclaté ce jour-là. L'exclusivité de son corps dénudé devrait lui être entièrement acquise.

"Je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup le goût de la banane. Seulement, je me demande si ce n'est pas trop écœurant.

- Mettez-en un dans la bouche. Vous en aurez un avant-goût avant de la forcer à expérimenter une saveur chimique.

- Fraise, c'est assez classique. Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait aimer pomme ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis que votre pharmacienne."

Nouveaux gloussements. Et là, ça ne venait pas que de la voisine. Ne lui dîtes pas que son idylle avec l'héritier Uchiha avait fait le tour de tout Konoha. La simple roturière devenue pharmacienne sortait avec l'un des plus beaux partis de Konoha. Il allait y avoir des envieuses, à commencer par la fleuriste Yamanaka.

"Mais vous êtes une femme ! Vous avez peut-être des arguments que je ne possède pas.

- Laissez faire le temps. Tout est affaire de confiance. Vous devriez éviter de mécontenter votre petite amie trop souvent. Surtout en public.

- Message reçu. Est-ce que l'on pourrait essayer cette ceinture pour le dos ? Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour la mettre. Je suis quelqu'un d'empoté..."

Décryptage du message de l'Uchiha en mode séduction hypnotique : "Passons dans la salle attenante des essayages pour tester les différents goûts des préservatifs, ma chérie."

Réponse de l'Haruno en mode bersek : "Tu peux crever pour que je mette aux oubliettes ma conscience professionnelle sur mon lieu de travail, et ce devant plus de cinq personnes, mon amour."

Grimace du côté Uchiha. Gagné !

"C'est que j'ai vraiment très mal au dos. Sans cette ceinture, je vais me faire encore plus mal et..."

Sakura avait presque envie de l'étrangler. Elle était sur son lieu de travail. La salle des essayages ne lui faisait pas peur et surtout pas avec lui.

"Je reviens dans cinq minutes", dit-elle à ses collègues.

Ni une, ni deux, elle tira Sasuke par l'oreille dans la salle. Elle lui enleva son T-shirt, lui passa la ceinture avec explication ultra-rapide à l'appui. Elle lui donna deux petites claques sur les joues en le traitant de vaurien et le sortit de la salle.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la sortie énervé de n'être pas arrivé à ses fins, Sakura le rappela à l'ordre.

"Vous avez oublié votre haut, Monsieur Uchiha !"

Il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé.

Sakura compris qu'elle y était allé un peu fort avec son amoureux. Non, elle n'allait pas le laisser lui marcher sur les pieds et la distraire durant son travail. Les sourires goguenards de ses clients lui firent craindre le pire. Il était de notoriété publique que Sasuke attirait toutes les femmes de la ville, ce qui lui avait donné une réputation fausse de grand séducteur. Il était juste beau et ténébreux, le cadet Uchiha. Intelligent aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait galéré avant de pouvoir l'embrasser ? Maintenant, il fallait presque le menotter pour l'empêcher de venir l'embêter.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme reçut un panier de pommes, de fraises et de bananes. Il y en avait un qui la travaillait au corps. Le petit message : "achète des préservatifs pour ce soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de commander que la vilaine pharmacienne m'avait jeté dehors" faisait son petit effet.

Le Sasuke intime dans toute sa splendeur. En dehors de leur relation, il était plutôt d'un naturel froid. Seulement, dès que le sexe entrait en compte, il devenait plus éloquent et plus entreprenant.

Sakura râla d'avoir pris un échantillon de préservatifs parfumés pour son couple, après la fermeture. Cet idiot allait être ravi. Et si elle les planquait dans un coin de la maison ? Non, il les retrouverait. Si elle les offrait ? Non... Elle risquait de mettre mal à l'aise.

Non. Sasuke, les bons petits plats, ce ne serait pas suffisant.

Le tiroir de sa table de nuit personnelle et inviolable était une planque idéale. De plus, elle pourrait ainsi vérifier qu'il n'y fouillait pas quand même.

A peine allongé dans le lit, Sasuke commença à caresser son corps, s'attardant sur ses formes et ses points sensibles, cherchant encore et toujours à la faire céder. Avec un petit sourire, elle se laissa emporter par les mains larges de son homme pétrissant ses fesses et se glissant entre ses cuisses. Elle étouffa un gémissement quand son pouce touchant son clitoris. Il lui fit l'amour tendrement, s'amusant à la faire languir au tout début puis à la ravir de plaisir sous ses déhanchements. Sakura s'amusait de le voir être aussi tendre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait ardemment.

Quand il lui demanda avec un petit sourire coquin, ce qu'elle avait choisi comme parfum. Elle ne réfléchit pas et lui sortit la boîte.

"Et si on s'y mettait tout de suite ?

- Sasuke, j'ai pris un paquet avec la date de péremption la plus longue possible.

- ça me laisse encore du temps pour te convaincre."

Sasuke soupira d'aise en se calant à nouveau contre son corps dans le but de s'endormir. Puis il ajouta :

"Il y a des couples et des espoirs qui ne se périment pas."


End file.
